


The Life of a Human-ish Kurama

by shittynarutoaus



Series: Reincarnation-TimeTravel AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Reincarnation, Sad Kurama, The Fall Of Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, its me I'm the Unreliable Narrator, kurama misses Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittynarutoaus/pseuds/shittynarutoaus
Summary: A part of my Reincarnation-time travel au.Important stages in a reincarnated!Kurama's life.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Original Female Character(s), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Other(s), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Reincarnation-TimeTravel AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. The end but also the beginning

Kurama knows this is the end. They don't have much time left. 

From his place in Naruto's lap he watches as Kakashi painstakingly drags himself to his students.

As much as it hurts to admit out loud, he can do nothing and he tells Naruto as such. He mourns as the few people he respected die one by one. 

His heart breaks when Naruto brokenly sobs, "I miss everyone."

He stumbles up on tired paws and crawls to curl next to Naruto's head as his kit starts bawling. 

In a last effort to comfort the one human he saw as his own kit he whispers, "I know, kit. It's okay we'll see them soon."

Kurama closes his eyes and waits. As Naruto draws his last breath, Kurama thinks,'I hope what I said was true.'

When he opens his eyes he did not expect to do so. His vision blurry, he looks for his kit but is unable to move. All he can do is stare at a blurry ceiling until that is blocked by a large blood stained head.

His eyes focus on the face, it is a woman. Her tired face smiling and not as bloody as he thought he realizes, his eyes falling on the sweat slicked strands of red hair sticking to her forehead.

He watches as her smiling face falls into a worried frown, before she looks up and says, “he’s not crying. Is that normal?”

“Do not worry Akari-sama. He breathes and is reacting to movements,” An old woman’s voice is heard.

Suddenly Kurama hears a slam, and a man’s voice is heard. “Akari! I came as soon as I heard!”

“You’re a little too late, Masahiko,” Akari says, fondly.

Kurama hears the man draw near. He hears Masahiko gasps, “He- he’s furry? And… Are those _tails_ and _ears._ How? Why?” The man sounds distressed and confused.

“I believe that is your blood line expressing itself, my child.” The old woman says.

Kurama’s confusion grows.

“But I wasn't born like  _ this _ !” He shrieks.

“You were not but the foxes had told me it was a possibility when I was carrying you,” the old woman says, “they said depending on the power of the yokai in your blood you would have been born with signs of it. The more powerful the more physical changes. He will learn to manipulate his body much like you did in order to hide your ears and tail."

"We'll protect him until he can consistently keep his form stable," Akari comforts.

Masahiko huffs. 

"So what's our son's name?" Masahiko asks with an audible smile.

"His name is to be Kurama," the old woman's voice says. Kurama's eyes widen, as the reality he had been avoiding sets in.

"Is- Is he actually growling?" Masahiko asks incredulously.

"Oh, shush Masahiko. Like you haven't growled before," Akari teases.

"But why Kurama, Mother?" Masahiko asks.

"That is his grandfather-your father's name. It has been lost to time and I wish for it to resurface once more," the old woman says, her tone sad.

Kurama feels Akari inhale sharply. 

"It would be an honor, Manami-sama," Akari says.

Kurama finally realizes why the woman knew his name. In the Before way before he was sealed, he was Uzushio's guardian. At that time he had only given his name to one.

She was as stubborn as they came, as mischievous as a fox but with her love as deep and endless as the ocean she managed to capture his affection, so much like Naruto he realizes just then, having previously blocked her from his memories. She was the one he placed his blessing on, forming a new branch of Uzumaki, the uncreatively named Fox/Kitsune branch. He had even visited her many times in human form so much so that she was labeled by her clan as 'the kyuubi's bride' much to Manami's relief as she had never wanted to be tied down by a man.

He did not realize that he had left her with child when Madara had torn him from her and the Uzumaki's side. He whines mourning for what he had lost, Akari soon to soothe him.

Kurama accepts his fate as his own grandfather, in spirit only of course as he has no intention of sleeping with his now biological grandmother. At least he now has the chance to see that one human that Naruto unconsciously reminded him of.

He muses, if his consciousness is here in the body of a part-bijuu in his own past is this past consciousness gone? Is his original body now an empty shell of chakra? Did his current consciousness engulf his past one?

With those questions running through his mind he gradually falls asleep.


	2. Kurama has been in this new life for three years

Kurama has been in this new life for three years. He is still unused to his strange new body. Sure he may have taken a human form in his past to be with Manami but he wasn't actually human and he had never been a baby.

Kurama lounges on his grandmother's lap.

"Granny," Kurama says, hating that his mouth is so clumsy and that his voice is so soft and childish, nothing like his true voice.

"Yes Kurama-kun?" Manami answers, putting down her book.

"I want naruto," Kurama demands.

"Do you now?" Manami laughs, "we just had ramen not too long ago and now you're telling me you want more?"

"No. I want Naruto. You have him!" Kurama growls, almost pouting.

Manami hums, acting innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about Kurama-kun. I've never seen or met this Naruto-kun."

"Liar, granny! You have him! He was in my bed and now he's not. The old man doesn't touch him and kaa-san asks before touching him and she doesn't take him out of my room." Kurama huffs.

"Mother please stop teasing my son," Masahiko says from outside where he was holding court for the foxes of Uzu.

Manami pouts, "fine."

From her kimono she pulls out a clumsily-made handmade doll.

"I noticed that some stitches came loose and his eyes were a little dirty so I thought I'd clean him up for you," Manami says.

Kurama eyes widen, trembling hands reaching for the doll. He had made the doll to remind himself of the kit he had lost and would likely never see again.

He traced over the immaculate stitches forming the dolls' smiling mouth and whiskers. The doll's eyes had been replaced from the broken pieces of buttons he had used to bright blue button eyes that looked new. The doll even had new clothes and his straw hair replaced with soft bright yellow yarn that somehow kept its spiky shape.

A sob involuntarily leaves Kurama. 

"Oh no. I messed up didn't I. I'm so sorry, kit," Manami says, panicking.

Kurama shakes his head, hugging the doll, "no, no, he's perfect. He's exactly as he should be. Thank you, granny."

Manami sighs in relief.

Kurama is quiet as he looks at the perfect doll of his kit.

"Can you help me make the others?" He mumbles into her kimono.

"Others?" Manami asks.

"Yeah. Naruto's not supposed to be alone," Kurama tells her, "he needs Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and even that bastard Obito."

Manami nods along as he keeps listing names right after the other, his voice watery. Once he stutters to a stop she answers with a quiet, "okay."

She'll never forget the smile Kurama gives her for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried like a baby writing this. Hope you liked it.  
> I fucking love Manami, she's the best.
> 
> Kurama's baby body affects his emotions. He has no idea how to deal with the hormones going through him as he had never had to deal with them before.


	3. Kurama is four when he meets the menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama does suffer a brief panic attack but it not very detailed and he forces himself out of it through sheer force of will and unholy amounts of anger.
> 
> But just in case it starts at:  
> 'Kurama freezes, eyes wide'  
> And ends at:  
> '"Where do you live, little one?" Manami avoids using her name.'
> 
> Also my attempt at world building and a headcannon about Kushina and how they chose jinchuriki.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kurama is four when he meets the menace. 

He was sprawled as usual in the gardens his mother had made for him, after having escaped from another 'play date' composed of a parade of children trying to make 'friends' with him. He shudders in disgust just remembering.

"Kurama?" He hears his mother's voice call.

Kurama grunts, tails thrashing in frustration before he rolls onto his hands and knees and scrambles towards some nearby bushes.

"Must you always do this when we have guests," Akari sighs.

"I'm not getting anywhere near those germ ridden snotty brats," Kurama barks from his bush, before realizing he gave his position away when his mother drags him out by the back of his tunic. He growls at her.

"Leave the child be Akari-sama, he'll find his bondmate soon enough," Manami says from the entrance of the garden.

"But how will he find them if he won't talk to them," the kage sighs, dropping Kurama who scrambles to hide behind his grandmother. She kneads her forehead as she sits on a stone bench. "The council is pressuring me. They're saying he's too powerful and unstable to be without a bond. Not to mention that Mito-sama is getting older and I am much too old and tied down by my job as Uzukage to take her role."

Kurama growls at the mention of Mito but Manami quiets him with a hand to his head.

"I understand, but Kurama takes after his grandfather. He won't do anything he doesn't like," Manami says,"if the council worries you that much we can have him form a temporary bond with someone he trusts until he finds his true bondmate. And Mito can wait a few years, she's much younger than me after all."

Akari sighs with a smile, "I see you still haven't gotten over what Mito did."

Manami huffs, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurama snickers from behind her, Manami taps his head.

"Of course Manami-sama. How could the matriarch and founder of the Kitsune Branch have anything against Mito-sama?" Akemi laughs.

"Exactly," Manami says smugly.

Akemi shakes her head with a smile, standing up she says, "well better get to herding the children out, and then talking with the headache that is the council."

Manami and Kurama move to allow the kage to exit the garden. 

Akemi stops in front of Kurama and kneels down, "I'll stop making you attend these parties but you have to promise me you'll try to find your bondmate within five years, okay?"

"Fine," Kurama growls, crossing his arms.

At that Akemi smiles at her son, and with a kiss to his forehead she stands up and leaves.

Kurama huffs, rubbing his forehead, "why must she insist on putting her mouth on my face. It's disgusting."

Manami laughs, "it's a kiss, kit. Mothers like smothering their children in them."

"Doesn't make it less unsanitary," Kurama complains.

Manami smiles in amusement, as he always complains but never avoids or rejects the kisses. She follows him as he makes his way deeper into the garden. 

Soon they arrive at a small clearing surrounded by trees, the soft sound of the ocean just behind the whispers of rustling leaves. She removes her shoes and steps into the clearing, the grass soft against her feet. Kurama is already spread out on the grass as she perches herself on a thick tree root.

"So, Kurama what story are you telling me today?" Manami asks.

Kurama hums, thinking, "How about the one that's about Naruto's first c-rank mission?"

Manami nods, "I don't think I've heard that one yet."

Kurama nods starting his story. He is unsure if Manami knows that the stories are real or if she thinks that he's making them up but he is glad he has someone to tell them to.

Just as he's about to reveal Haku's identity a ball tumbles out of one of the fox holes near the edges of the clearing.

Kurama rises quickly, moving to stand between Manami and what had fallen out.

The ball uncurls revealing a skinny girl about three years of age, her clothes ill-fitting and dirty. Her hair is a brilliant red rats' nest.

Kurama gapes at the child.

"Hi! I like your story! Sorry I fell out. I wanted to hear more! Naruto's the best! Dattebane!" The child says, smiling. 

Kurama freezes, eyes wide.

"No. Oh no. No. No. No. This can't be happening. She can't be here," Kurama whispers to himself, "I didn't want to see her."

Manami watches in worry as Kurama curls into a ball, his tails encasing him and hiding him from the girl.

"Wow! You have tails! They're soo pretty, dattebane!" The child continues.

"What is your name little one?" Manami asks before the child pushes her grandson into further panic.

"'M Uzumaki Kushina!" She says. Manami notices Kurama flinching at the name.

"Where do you live, little one?" Manami avoids using her name.

At the question Kushina turns sheepish, toeing the grass she says, "here."

Manami raises a brow.

Kushina elaborates, "I sleep there!" She points at the fox hole she fell out of, "but I get food at the orphanage! Dattebane!"

"Oh," Manami says, watching from the corner of her eye as Kurama slowly uncurls from his ball.

"Wait a minute, brat! A puny little human like you is living in my garden!" Kurama yells at her, face red and his hair floating in the air and separating into nine short tendrils.

Manami's other eyebrow raises to meet its twin. She had never seen her grandson act this way before.

"Do you realize I fucking keep wild animals in here that could kill you in one swipe!" Kurama rants, "does the orphanage not have space for you? I'll go fucking kick all their asses right now for letting you sleep outside!"

Manami covers her mouth, Kurama had been worried for the girl. She smiles because Kurama had found his bondmate. She was not one of those spoiled children that the council kept pushing for.

She was quite the firecracker as proven by the girl arguing back, quite loudly if she were to add. But she cannot help but feel sad for the fate that will befall them both. 

Once the bond stabilizes, they would be torn apart and she sent to Konoha to fulfill her 'duty' (she thinks in disgust) as a jinchuuriki and her grandson confined to Uzu, and if he were to put up a fight he would have his chakra sealed. 

No doubt they would use her grandson as a stud to get more possible vessel 'detectors' as she's heard her son and grandson be labeled as by the council. She hopes Akari will be able to protect her precious grandson when she is gone.

She remembered when her branch was revered as blessed but that changed when Mito had sealed her 'husband' inside herself. Then she was nothing more but a way to find possible human sacrifices.

Manami will make sure the two children have the longest time possible to be together. She will fist-fight Mito and the whole of Uzu if she has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready guys. It's gonna start getting real sad real fast as Uzushio's fall is nearing.
> 
> Real sad Kurama hours coming up.
> 
> This fic is almost entirely angst. My dehydrated ass and ugly crying will tell you that. I don't think I've ever written this much self-loathing and angst before.
> 
> Manami is still my fave. She's ready to throw down for her grandkits.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me at my tumblr. (Same name as here). Or comment here if you like!


	4. Kurama is five when he realizes he can't get rid of a certain red-haired leech

Kurama is five when he realizes he can't get rid of a certain red-haired leech.

He comes to this conclusion when he wakes up on his bed, Kushina plastered to his side. He hisses as Kushina crushes one of his tails under her. 

"Get off me, you nuisance!" Kurama shouts, pushing her off the bed. Kushina does not wake from her slumber, still snoring.

Kurama growls to himself before begrudgingly placing a blanket on top of the sleeping girl. He watches with a small smile as Kushina snores and mutters about something or other in her sleep.

He hears a small laugh from his doorway.

Kurama flushes at being caught acting 'soft'. He ignores the presence standing at his door as he readies himself for the day, his clawed feet softly clicking against the floor. He feels the frustration from the doorway as he forgoes wearing what his mother thinks is sensible clothing for the umpteenth time, choosing instead to wear a ratty and loose tunic that comes down to mid-thigh. He has never liked pants and he doubts he ever will, same goes for underwear but he begrudgingly wears those since his mother insists on a compromise.

Once done he stops at the shelf holding the dolls he and his grandmother worked so hard on. He stares at the central figure, that of his once kit, he smiles at it before patting its head. 

Turning to the door, he sees his father, Masahiko.

"Old man," Kirama greets.

Masahiko pouts, "when will you call me tou-san?"

Kurama snorts, turning away, refusing to answer. Kurama, now facing Kushina, decides that gently kicking her is a great way to wake a four year old.

He feels Masahiko's pouting from behind him. 

Kushina shoots up, fully awake. 

"Kurama!" Kushina yells, face red.

Masahiko and Kurama flinch at the volume, their ears flattening against their heads.

Kushina, noticing their reactions, shoots them a small, "sorry."

Kurama mutters under his breath, "you better be, wench." Masahiko's ears twitch in amusement.

Louder he says, "how'd you get in? I made sure to put seals that kept away pests."

Kushina grins, "I'm not telling."

Kurama growls and pounces on her, pulling her cheeks he growls, "who let you in, you roach!"

Kushina blows a raspberry as best as she could. Kurama recoils in disgust as spit goes flying. Taking her chance Kushina tackles him, knocking him down. She crows in triumph, sitting on top of her fallen foe. 

Akari stumbles into Masahiko's back, sleepily rubbing her head against his back she mumbles, "what's with all the ruckus this morning?"

Masahiko chuckles warmly, turning to wrap an arm around his wife, her head moved to his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"Just the kids playing. Kushina found her way into Kurama's bed again," Masahiko whispers to her.

Akari chuckles sleepily, dozing against his chest.

Masahiko leads his wife out of the room with an amused, "c'mon let's get some coffee into you, we need our kage to be alert." Akari follows, eyes still mostly closed.

Kurama and Kushina watch the tender moment between Kage and her house-husband with differing expressions. Kurama's disgusted but with a hint of softness, while Kushina looks downright ecstatic.

Kushina sighs, dreamily, "when I grow up, I wanna have something like that."

Kurama closes his eyes, his expression conflicted.

"I'm sure you will," Kurama says, looking away. His eyes now open but blank.

"Yeah! You an' me Kurama, we're gonna be the Uzukage and we're getting the cutest house-husband," Kushina says, standing up, "And our first kit's gonna be named Naruto! Like from your stories! I promise, dattebane!"

Kurama stiffens. He covers his face, he's unsure if he should cry, laugh, or destroy the nearest building.

He is sure that after Kushina leaves for Konoha, she'll forget all about him. After all she'll have Minato and her friends, she won't ever think of the one who tried his hardest to push her away, not to mention he will be the reason for her suffering. 

He shakes his head. "You and me, huh?" he muses before laughing, "You better remember that brat."

Kushina pouts, but nods. 

Kurama stands up from the floor, "come on. Let's go eat breakfast, grandmother promised to teach us sealing after breakfast."

Kushina lights up, running out the door still in her pajamas. 

Kurama laughs softly before following at a more steady pace, claws clicking on the floor. At least he'll have these moments to come back to after Kushina comes to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !t's all down hill from here boys!
> 
> If you wanna follow my tumblr where I post more often.  
> [My Tumblr](http://shittynarutoaus.tumblr.com)  
> I post aus that I haven't written about yet, art, and a bit more background about my published fics. 
> 
> As always feel free to comment!


	5. Kurama is eight when he tries to punch Mito in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how fast I can make myself cry!
> 
> Warning to any Mito lovers out there, this fic is not too friendly to her. I love Mito but Kurama and Manami are a tiny bit bitter towards her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Kurama is eight when he tries to punch Mito in the face. She had insulted his grandmother and called his family useful for only finding possible jinchuriki not to mention she had the gall to say that his family should be proud of the 'sacrifice' that Kushina would make for 'peace'. How could he not attack her, knowing what he did, of the treatment Kushina would face because of her status.

After that he had been brought before the council in chains and snarling all the way. His mother cried as they deemed him too dangerous to be let loose. Her tears snapping him out of his rage. He stayed still as they placed the restraints on him, smirking as many burned out as soon as they were placed, his chakra too wild and corrosive in his anger and hatred, traits he inherited from his bijuu self. Eventually no inch of his body from the neck down was left uncovered.

His father had carried him out, he could sense his father's sorrow and regret. He nudged his father's cheek.

"Not your fault, tou-san," he whispers, so out of it he does not notice his father's sad smile at finally being called 'tou-san'.

He had been weak and delirious when Kushina had left. The effects of having his chakra sealed leaving him bedridden. He does not regret attacking Mito but he does regret not being able to even lay a scratch on her. He also regrets not being able to properly send off Kushina.

They had lied to her, saying he was ill. She stood outside his closed door. She had been crying, he could tell, from the wave of emotions bleeding from the door and from the scent of tears surrounding him. She promised she would write to him, he promised with a weak voice (oh how much he hated sounding so weak, it reminded him of when he lost his kit) that he would write her back.

When she was led from his door she had been crying so loud he could not help but remember his kit's wails after his team had died. His mind looping and blending the cries, tormenting him as he laid there too weak to do anything. The scent of tears grew stronger.

"Oh, Kurama. My sweet boy," he hears, interrupting the cries. A hand wipes his cheeks, it was wiping his tears he realizes.

"It's okay to cry, little one," the voice says as a pair of arms cradle him onto a lap, Manami's familiar scent enveloping him. He is reminded of when Manami would hold him on her lap when he was a toddler.

"They are preparing to leave, I came to see if you wanted me to give her something to remember you by," Manami says, her voice thick with sorrow.

"Give her Naruto," Kurama mumbles into her kimono, "he is her's." He falls asleep in her arms, comforted by her scent.

When he wakes up, Kushina had been gone for a week and his kit was gone from his shelf. 

He cries silently as he stores the rest of his loved ones.

When Manami comes to see him again, she can't help but stare at the empty shelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just gonna get worse from here. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me antwhere you like!


	6. Kurama is nine and absolutely goddamn miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of self-loathing in this one.

Kurama is nine and absolutely goddamn miserable. His family was falling apart and it was all his fault.

Kushina has not replied to any of his letters, even when she promised she would, but it's not like he expected her to. After all he didn't even see her off.

He's also noticed that Manami has been slowing down, no longer able to walk the distance from his main garden to their fox grove. Her health had been failing, no longer able to laugh without coughing and her breathing becoming rougher and rougher.

He did his best to make sure she was comfortable, he made sure to distract her when she was having a bad day. On the days she was bedridden he would regale her with stories of Naruto as he smuggled some of Uzu's fox kits into her bed. When she was feeling better he would walk her slowly to the garden and sit on the ground in front of her and lay his head on her lap, letting her play with his hair as he had once done in the Before.

His mother has been distant, whenever she looked at him she had a look of indescribable sorrow. She looked stressed all the time, constantly leaving home early and coming back late. Sometimes she arrived arguing with a council member, most often about him. His mother denies this but Kurama's senses tell him she's lying.

His father has not changed much but has become much more protective over his remaining family. Often running himself ragged making sure everyone was okay. Oftentimes the foxes would lead Kurama to where his father had passed out from exhaustion.

At night Kurama can no longer sleep. He stares at the boxes that store his and Naruto's loved ones and thinks, if he can't save his current family how is he going to save his past family? And he hates, he hates Kushina for leaving, he hates Manami for being human, he hates Akari for blaming herself and lying to him, he hates Masahiko for caring too much. He hates the council for forcing his mother's hand, he hates Mito for everything she's done to him, he hates Madara for tearing him from Manami's side the first time.

Kurama hates everything but most of all he hates himself. He never should have gotten attached. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I make Kurama suffer?
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://shittynarutoaus.tumblr.com)


	7. Kurama is ten when he tells his last story

Kurama is ten when he tells his last story.

He and Manami were in her bedroom when Manami said, "Let's go in the garden."

"No granny, you're still recovering," Kurama protests, pushing her gently onto the bed when she goes to rise.

"We're going to the garden or so help me," Manami threatens.

Kurama sighs but agrees in the end. He helps her up and they painstakingly walk into the garden. He stops at the main part, closest to the house but Manami walks forward, deeper into the garden.

Eventually they arrive at the grove now wild and overgrown in their absence.

Manami stumbles to her usual spot but decides to lower herself onto the floor her back pressed onto the thick root she used to sit on. She pats her lap, looking at Kurama.

Kurama huffs but lays his head down on her lap. They are silent as they look around the clearing seeing the traces the three of them had left. Everything they had left behind still where they had left it, there but changed, the passage of time taking its toll. The toys that Kushina would place as 'sentries', Kurama's unfinished dolls and materials, Manami's fine china they had brought for a tea party they had never finished, they were all worn and faded.

"You've never told me the ending of your story," Manami says as she braids his hair.

Kurama stops.

"They died. The demon saw his kit die before him," Kurama chokes out.

Manami hums, "I think they'll meet again."

"What makes you say that?" Kurama says, not looking at her.

"Well I got to meet you again didn't I Kurama-sama?" Manami says lightheartedly.

Kurama whips around to look at her.

"H-how?" Kurama croaks, "for how long did you know?"

"Since you started to tell me the stories of one Uzumaki Naruto," Manami laughs.

"I was three," Kurama says, dumbfounded.

"Yes but your feelings and the stories you told felt too real," Manami says cupping his face.

Kurama laughs, "all this time and you're telling me now?"

Manami's smile turns sad, as she looks at him with knowing eyes.

Kurama chokes, tears rising.

"I didn't want to feel you fade but I wanted to know how much I had left and-" Kurama cries. "Why do you have to be human?" 

"Oh Kurama," Manami whispers, "this is just what being human is. We live and we die and we try to make the best of what we have. We love and we lose but we have to keep living."

She places her forehead on his. "I've lived for a long time, Kurama. I was there when Uzu was founded, being bonded to a bijuu extended my life past that of a regular Uzumaki. I stayed as long as I could for you, but I'm tired. Please, tell me the ending of your story."

Kurama shakes his head, a soft litany 'no's falling from his mouth.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Kurama?" Manami interrupts him.

Kurama shakes his head.

"This is where we first met. Back then the trees were nothing more than saplings, you were sleeping among them and I was a young girl at the time. I thought you an ordinary kitsune," Manami laughs.

Kurama looks around wide-eyed. "I remember, I threatened to crush you but you kept returning, even when I picked you up and threw you into the sea."

Manami laughs, "yes. I loved you then and I love you now. You're my oldest friend and my precious grandson. I want my life with you to end where it began."

Kurama nods with tears running down his face.

"So please, Kurama," Manami pleads, "tell me how your story ends."

So Kurama tells her. He tells her how he was the last one to leave. He tells her how he woke up in this time. He tells her the sorrows and joys of having her, Kushina, Akari, and Masahiko as family. He tells her what he plans to change. And he tells her of his hope of reuniting with his kit even if said kit doesn't know or remember him.

When he finishes, she smiles and Kurama can't help but remember the same smile on a young girl's face when they first met, a smile that outshone the sun.

He stays with her until she takes her last breath and until the sun sets and his frantic father finds them. 

He watches as his father's face crumples.

"She wanted to be here when she-" Kurama says crying, arms wrapped around Manami, even now, long after she had grown cold.

"Shh, I know kit, I know," Masahiko says, "she loved this place. When your mother started building your garden she demanded this place be included, said it was as much yours as it was hers. If you like we'll bury her here I'm sure she would have loved it." He makes a clone and lifts Kurama into his arms. The clone seals Manami into a scroll and gives it to Kurama who hugs it.

Kurama nods off silently as he's carried home to a worried mother. He is asleep by the time they arrive, he is not awake when his mother weeps for her son and mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of pure pain then it gets better!


	8. Kurama is eleven when his world crashes around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets go! the fall of Uzushio is here!

Kurama is eleven when his world crashes around him.

In the beginning, after Manami's death he spent his days in the fox grove where Manami was buried. He would curl up at the foot of her grave and sleep. His father would carry him back home at the end of the day.

Nowadays he would visit to talk about his day or complain. Honestly he now understands why Kakashi would do this. He would lay dolls around her grave, placing his previous family's likenesses along with the newer dolls of his current family, though he's never made a new Naruto.

It was at this time when his father came to him.

"Kurama," Masahiko says, entering the grove. He looks at the neatly kept grave surrounded by a large population of dolls, all in different positions. He spots a doll that looks like himself holding hands with a doll he suspects is Akemi. He grins at the scene but frowns at the distinct lack of Kurama himself among the dolls, though he does notice a Kushina-doll holding hands with an unfamiliar blond doll.

Kurama looks up from his work, a new doll in the process of being made. 

Masahiko sees the doll and her white hair in a thick braid and he softens.

"Is that your grandmother?" Masahiko asks, hoping Kurama would speak to him. He has not heard his son's voice since his rage and sorrow filled outburst after his mother passed.

To his disappointment, Kurama just nods silently. He sighs but perks up when he remembers what he came for.

"Sooo, guess what?" Masahiko grins.

Kurama raises a brow, silently asking.

"Your mother and I convinced the council to let me take you to visit the Kitsune's Temple!" Masahiko grins, his mother's smile on his face if a bit feral.

Kurama blinks.

"It's where the kitsune of Uzu originate from. It also serves as the summoning hub for the Fox contract," Masahiko elaborates.

Kurama nods in understanding.

"I have some business there as the current ruler and I thought 'why not bring Kurama'. They haven't met you yet, they've been waiting to meet you, you are their prince after all," Masahiko says crouching next to him.

Kurama scowls at the term 'prince'. Masahiko chuckles.

"And the summons are eager to form a contract with you," Masahiko adds.

Kurama looks at him in interest and nods. He looks down at his almost finished work and adds the finishing touches before tenderly placing her against a large fox plush on Manami's grave along with a younger red headed doll. He wraps a tail around each doll as if the fox is protecting them.

Masahiko stares at the fox, trying to place where he's seen that familiar figure. He jolts when Kurama tugs at his sleeve, his son glaring at him when he doesn't move.

It's not until later that he realizes that it is identical to the descriptions he's read of his father, the bijuu Kurama. He is unsure how his son could get that precise if he has only seen ancient and stylized paintings of him, but he puts it off as his mother being very descriptive in her story telling.

Kurama spends most of the trip scowling when they address him as 'prince'. When his father is attending to business, he lays among the kits, summons and Kitsune alike. He frowns when the older foxes tense and start running around, some of the summons poofing as if summoned.

Rising up he throws out his senses as far as he can, ignoring the pain as the chakra suppression seals begin to strain under his chakra and some unravel with a pop. In the air he can sense the hostility and bloodlust coming from his home island. His blood drains from his face as the unmistakable scent of blood wafts from Uzu.

He barks at the older foxes, "get the kits somewhere safe and the able bodied go help the evacuation of Uzu! There's been an attack!" The foxes nod and scatter, some leading the kits to safety and others disappearing toward Uzu.

Kurama runs towards the meeting place his father was at, no longer keeping up his full human form so he could run faster. Along the way he barks orders, Uzu may not have been too great from his perspective but his family loved the village. And a deep part of him wanted to save as many Uzumaki as he could for Kushina and Naruto's sake.

"Father! Uzu's under attack!" Kurama yells, his voice hoarse from being silent for so long and the sudden use of it.

Masahiko face pales before hardening, he turns to the elder foxes, "use the fox holes and the tunnels to lead Uzu's people to safety. Kits, civilians, and the injured are priority in the evacuation. And have one combat ready Kitsune to every able bodied shinobi, we cannot have our men be alone."

Masahiko turns walking off towards a wall. He presses his hand onto it and with a burst of chakra the wall falls away revealing a tunnel heading down. Kurama follows as they run deeper into the tunnel, his eyes widen as the tunnel lights up, no longer underground but underwater. He follows his father as his eyes trace the glass of the tunnel.

"What's this?" Kurama asks.

"Uzu has these tunnels along with the fox holes connecting all our islands. They're used only in emergencies and the only ones who have access to them are the Uzukage, the ANBU commander, the Jonin commander, and the Kitsune. They're reinforced and sealed to high hell so they're practically indestructible and are invisible from the outside," Masahiko explains, not slowing down his running.

If they had these tunnels then why was there little to no survivors the first time around, Kurama wonders. It is quiet as the near the end, the tunnel darkening once more.

Masahiko stops at the entrance to turn to Kurama and says, “I missed hearing your voice. I love you, kit.”

Kurama gives him a wide eyed look before growling, “Don’t you  **dare** !”

Masahiko smiles grimly before pushing Kurama back with one hand and opening the entrance with the other and rushes through, closing it before Kurama can follow.

Kurama screams in rage, banging against the door. His screaming dissolving into cries of desperation, his chakra boiling, burning away at the seals.

He crumbles to the ground, his throat involuntarily making sounds of a kit in distress. His head raises when he feels chakra from behind the door, he crouches with a growl prepared to bolt as soon as the door opens.

Once open he runs, ignoring the cries of the shinobi leading a group into the tunnel. 

Uzu is in absolute chaos, but he ignores it as he scents the air, looking for his mother and father. When that fails he stretches his senses as far as he can.

When he finds them he growls because his mother’s chakra is teeming with exhaustion, his father’s as well to a lesser extent.

Kurama runs towards them, his chakra having broken from its bonds cloaking him and burning anyone who gets close. 

When he arrives Kurama is almost feral, growling and striking out at anyone unfamiliar to his senses.

“What’s Kurama doing here, Masahiko!” Akari yells, fending off two shinobi.

“He was supposed to be safe!” Masahiko growls tails and ears in full display. One of his tails swipes a large area, sending many enemies flying.

Kurama roars before pouncing on a shinobi, clawing at his throat, too fast and chakra too corrosive to properly defend against.

Kurama’s chakra lashes out when shinobi try to help his target, forming hands that hold down and burn them.

When he can no longer hear fighting he stops, still crouched over the body of his target. 

“Kurama?” He hears his mother ask.

Kurama tilts his head at her, he lets out a hurt whine when he sees her injuries.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m okay, kit,” Akari smiles weakly.

Akari nears him cautiously, expecting him to lash out. 

Kurama whines, “won’t hurt kaa-san.”

“I know kit,” Akari smiles before picking him up half expecting to get burned but to her surprise all she feels is a soft warmth. 

Masahiko nears, “Kit, why’d you leave the tunnel?”

“Worried,” Kurama growls, “need to protect kaa-san and tou-san.”

“Oh kit,” Akari sighs softly, “It’s not your job to protect us, as your parents we have to protect you.”

Kurama nuzzles her face in protest, Akari laughs. Masahiko huffs in amusement/

Kurama freezes when he feels someone with the familiar chakra of a bijuu enter his range. Akari looks down at him in alarm.

“Jinchuriki!” He growls. Akari’s eyes widened in horror.

“Masahiko! Take Kurama, Now!” Akari barks, “Tell any shinobi to start evacuating everyone! Including themselves.”

Masahiko takes a struggling Kurama, “what about you?” he asks, voice trembling for he already knows the answer.

Akari smiles sadly at her husband, she leans her forehead on his, “I love you so so much, Masahiko. Keep our kit safe for me,” she cries before kissing him gently. Masahiko whines.

She turns to Kurama as his struggling dies down, “Kurama, I love you and- I’m so very proud to have had you as my son.” She kisses his forehead, he whines deeply.

She laughs, “you know, I would have tried to punch Mito as well even if she was my great aunt.”

Kurama watches her proud figure walk towards what is no doubt her death. 

When he could no longer feel her he focused on her using his senses.

He feels his fathers tears fall on his head. He burrows his face into his shoulder as he feels Akari begin to fight the unknown jinchuriki using his brother’s chakra. 

He lets out a broken sob when her chakra flickers and goes out taking the jinchuriki with her.

“Kurama?” Masahiko asks as they enter the tunnel.

Kurama shakes his head, sobbing harder. He curses his tiny human body and his terrible human feelings.

“Kurama, tell me you didn’t. Please,” Masahiko begs.

“She- she’s gone!” Kurama sobs out.

Masahiko crumbles, sitting on the floor he lets out a deep keen. Kurama echoes him as they sit there in the dark, holding on to each other, the last members of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to yell at me for this.  
> I'm gonna cry myself to sleep now.   
> I love Akari she's such a beautiful lady, it hurt doing this to her. I knew she was gonna die since the beginning but I got attached, I almost let her live. At least she's still alive in my heart.
> 
> Kurama hates his tiny puny human hormones almost as much as he hates Madara and Mito.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself the sad when I wrote some/most of these.
> 
> There will be eleven chapters in total titles are:  
> Ch.1 The end but also the beginning  
> Ch.2 Kurama has been in this new life for three years  
> Ch.3 Kurama is four when he meets the menace  
> Ch.4 Kurama is five when he realizes he can't get rid of a certain red-haired leech  
> Ch.5 Kurama is eight when he tries to punch Mito in the face  
> Ch.6 Kurama is nine and absolutely goddamn miserable  
> Ch.7 Kurama is ten when he tells his last story  
> Ch.8 Kurama is eleven when his world crashes around him  
> Ch.9 Kurama is thirteen when he gains a light in his life  
> Ch.10 Kurama rebuilds slowly when he is 14  
> Ch.11 Kurama is nineteen when he feels complete


End file.
